Crimson Angel
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: To Deidara, Naruto looked like a fallen angel bleeding on the rooftop. Something urged him to help the young Jinchuuriki. In the need to save him, Deidara used his forbidden jutsu and put a part of himself in Naruto, a part of his very soul.
1. Angel on the Rooftop

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I swear! None of it belongs to me except the plot!! **

**Warnings: Self-harm, attempted suicide, character death, adult language, yaoi (guyXguy), hott smex!!!, and what happens when Tsuki's mind gets away with her. :D lol**

**Crimson Angel**

**Chapter 1-- Angel on the Rooftop**

Naruto sat on a rooftop, looking up at the stars. There was a slight breeze that brought goosebumps to his arms, his usual bright orange jacket oddly missing that night. There was an almost full moon hanging in the sky. The constellation Orion was clearly visible. Crickets chirped somewhere in the distance, singing their sweet song of love to one another. He was alone.

He hugged his knees to his chest and let a tear slip. His face was solemn appeared to be glowing in the moonlight. His hair swayed slightly in the breeze, and the three scars on each of his cheeks only served to enhance his beauty. Naruto brought his arm to his face and looked at it with disdain. There were cuts all over his wrist, some new and some old and scarring. More tears slipped out. Naruto appeared as though he wanted to scream, but all that came out was a broken sob.

Deidara watched this all in fascination. He'd been sent to spy on the hyperactive knuckle headed Jinchuuriki, but instead he found a beautiful broken boy. He awed at just how feminine the boy looked when he was like that. For some reason, some part of Deidara wanted to go over there and hold Naruto and make him happy. It was a tragic thing to see an angel cry.

He wanted to cry to when Naruto brought out a kunai. Deidara knew exactly what he planned on doing, but the question was how deep was the young fox going to go? Naruto brought the kunai to his wrist, his tears coming out faster, but his sobs silent now.

Something wet and warm fell on Deidara's cheek. It was a tear; he was crying to for this fallen angel. In one quick, clean cut, red spilled from the blonde Jinchuuriki's wrist. He did the same thing with his other wrist before dropping the kunai and falling backwards, resting his back up against the side of another building. His wrists were just lying there, a pool of blood forming around each. With wide eyes Deidara realized that those cuts were meant to kill.

Something, the blonde pyrotechnic didn't know what, caused him to go over to the young Leaf ninja. He wasn't a medic nin, and he wasn't going to pretend to be one. He knew there was no saving this boy unless he brought him back to base and had Kakuzu look at him. As quickly as he could, Deidara ripped part of his cloak off and wrapped a piece around each wrist tightly. The blonde Jinchuuriki moaned in pain and looked up at Deidara dazedly. Naruto was already starting to slip into unconsciousness.

As gently as he could, the Deidara picked up his enemy and carried him to the camp he'd set up for himself. Seconds later they were there, in the woods right outside Konoha, and Deidara gently laid his burden down. The leaf nin was losing blood fast and Deidara knew there was no way he would be able to get to the others in time; the nearby base where Kakuzu and Hidan were currently staying at was an hour away, without carrying dead weight.

Deidara shuddered at the word; dead. For some reason, he didn't want the blonde dead, not by his hand or any others. Again a tear managed to slip from Deidara's eye. He clinched his fist. If he wanted to save Naruto, he'd have to use one of his forbidden jutsu. This was risky, and Deidara was risking his own life, but something just wouldn't let him let this blonde angel die.

Taking a deep breath, Deidara mentally prepared himself for the dangerous jutsu. When he was calm enough to perform it, he threw up the hand signs required.

"Earth style! Mother Earth, the breath of life jutsu!" Deidara shouted on the last handsign.

Without hesitation Deidara placed his lips on Naruto's and breathed in softly. The effect was instantaneous. Naruto's eyes shot open and his once shallow breath becoming deeper and he breathed in what Deidara offered. Deidara drew back when Naruto's color and breathing returned to normal. He smiled as the younger blonde gently closed his eyes and fell into a deep healing sleep.

Something urged Deidara on, and he touched the sleeping Jinchuuriki's face softly, caressing him as though he were a lover. He sighed, remembering how it felt when their lips met, even if it wasn't a real kiss. Just as abruptly as the thoughts came, Deidara realized how foolish he was acting. He drew back his hand quickly and resisted the urge to slap himself.

This was his enemy! He wasn't supposed to want to kiss him or caress him! He forced himself to relax, and as he did so the adrenaline began to wear off. Just as he got up to stand, Deidara collapsed, the effects of the jutsu finally getting to him.

A/N: I'm still alive!! And... here's another story. Sorry, but this one came to me in class one day and so I typed it up then and there. I hope to finish this story but I don't know how long it'll be. Hell, I have no idea where this is going. Well, I hope to work on my other stories this weekend so, yay!

Ya like it? Hell, even if you hate it please tell me! Reviews are welcome! Pretty please? lol


	2. Awake

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Never was and never will be. I'm only borrowing the characters for a bit.**

**Warnings: Self-harm, attempted suicide, character death, adult language, yaoi (guyXguy), hott smex!, and what happens when Tsuki's mind gets away with her. :D lol**

**Crimson Angel**

**Chapter 2- Awake**

The black veil of unconsciousness hovered in front of Deidara. There were voices. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It was like they were whispering but they were loud, as though they whispering right into his ear. A glowing figure appeared before him. It was in the shape of a person but he couldn't see any features. It spoke to him in the same loud whisper.

"He belongs to you now," the figure whispered before fading into the darkness.

Deidara looked around trying to find with the figure disappeared to. It was nowhere to be found. The voices around him slowly started to fade and soon he was alone in his bleak unconscious. There was a light starting to appear in the distance and another voice came to replace the others.

"Deidara! Wake up Deidara! Please wake up," the voice urged.

Deidara wanted to go to the light but something was keeping him back. The light was beautiful and magnificent but yet the voice… It kept him there. It held him back like chains. He struggled but the voice kept calling him. He wanted to cry because the light was so beautiful but he gave up and awoke.

He opened his eyes to his beautiful blond angel he rescued the night before. There were tears and his blue eyes. Deidara could not believe that his angel was crying for him. What was the use? He was sent there to capture him after all. Why should someone so innocent cry over someone so evil?

Deidara sat up. Naruto looked at him nervously. Despite being rescued, he still feared the Akatsuki nin. Deidara didn't blame him. It was only natural that he still feared being captured and killed by the Akatsuki. Of course, they were still after him, but Deidara couldn't bring himself to capture the nin.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, rubbing his sore head.

"It's nothing," Naruto said roughly, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "It's just, why did you save me? I wanted to die!"

Those words pierced Deidara like a knife. Yes, he understood what it felt like to want to end your life, but he didn't see why Naruto would want to. He had friends, a sensei, and he was powerful. He had dreams of becoming the hokage and the drive to do it. Deidara had none of that.

"Pathetic, un!" Deidara spat, standing up. "Why would you want to die for? You have it all. You have everything I never had."

Naruto stood up as well and looked into the blue eye of his enemy. "You know nothing about me. Don't you dare act like you know anything about me Akatsuki!"

"I don't care. I don't know why I rescued you from death, but I did. Just... get out of here!" Deidara roared.

Naruto stared at the feminine nin before him. There was a sadness to him. Deidara could see the pity welling up in the Leaf nin's eyes. He couldn't bare to see it there and so he turned around. He could here the ninja's from the village heading their way. It was time to leave.

He made to jump, but Naruto reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking back and sneering at the Jinchurikki, Deidara jumped into the nearest tree and escaped as fast as he could without making too much noise.

He heard the other ninja's arrive to find Naruto. He couldn't here what they were saying; he was too far away by then. He hoped Naruto didn't tell them about him. He was far to weak to fight off the nins at his present state. He looked back to see if he could see Naruto, but the trees blocked his view. He kept going and didn't look back again.


End file.
